


Faith and Fish

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not since the beginning of time has the world beheld terror like this! (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "prayer" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written during Season 3.

Here’s a survival tip for you. If you run out of holy water in some quaint New England town with bargain antiques and a cult to a dead and/or dreaming fish-god, don't go to the church to get more. At least, not while they’re using it to pray to some tentacled god with an unpronounceable name. Which they shouldn’t be doing in a church, but so not the right time to complain. And if you do get caught by the insane cultists and their creepy frogman minions, don’t make sushi jokes. Apparently frogmen don’t especially like sushi jokes. Right, Dean?


End file.
